Weather extremes and therefore building codes vary from state to state and locality to locality. Prior construction components and designs provide sheathing over continuous insulation, thereby reducing wind and moisture penetration, but do not provide tested, narrow, attachment systems for composite metal panels with decorative colors and textures.
One prior attempt required steel girt systems dimensioned up to 1½ inches over the face of the continuous insulation, creating architectural challenges due to a large increase in wall dimension and the steel-space between the panels and the continuous insulation. This prior attempt required foam insulation to be applied to the inside of the steel studs which is costly and often impractical. Other prior attempts promoted a system without deflection stiffeners or impact resistant features or water testing for windows; which can lead to installation problems.
What is needed is a panel and attachment system that will adapt to building codes that vary from localities with low chances of extreme wind storms to localities that have high chances of such, along with variations from extreme cold to extreme heat.